A Hero's Legend
by AssassinPerson
Summary: A group of totally normal, high-school Mobians have their life put in danger when the school is almost destroyed and go exploring to find out the cause. They find some missing Mobians doing something. When they notice that they were being watched, they escape. When the school is almost destroyed a second time the friends find out that they weren't as normal as they thought...
1. Chapter 1

**Me: I had these Characters then an idea came to me. And now these are how they would be if they were Mobians. Enjoy the slightly crazy story guys! :D**

A group of Mobians looked at each other, from first glance they seemed normal but really they were Super Heros. A female Cat laughs slightly, she had long red hair and green eyes in both forms. Her outfit included a white top with blue-green parts, sandy brown trousers and lighter coloured shoes. She looked over to a male Cat who had short but messy blue hair and red eyes, his outfit included a blue shirt with the words ''Me + U'' on it in black, pinkish trousers and purple shoes. This changes only slightly when he goes into his "Hero Form" which is seen later on. Next was a part-metal, female hedgehog. Her blue-green hair and get eyes looked around the others while her outfit included a short, dark blue top, blue trousers and lighter shoes. The right (Looking at her) of her body was silver metal as well as her two shoulders, two bits seemingly keeping her top on at the bottom of the sleeves and one on the left (Looking at her) side of her face right next t her eye and going under her hair. Another was a female fox who had short purple hair with a red ribbon in it, blue eyes, a long pink dress with a few red spots on it and red shoes. She messes with her ribbon and gasps when it falls out, she then puts it back and hopes that none of her other noticed this. A female rabbit with light orange hair, green eyes, a lightish yellow shirt, blue trousers and darker shoes looks at the others and wonders what they are thinking. Last was a male rabbit with curly yellow hair, green eyes, a white top with green on the top, a green band on the bottom and a leaf in black in the middle of the White, blue trousers and blue shoes. He is lost in his own thoughts somehow.

The female cat stops laughing "OK then guys, what is our plan then?" and the others look at her, not knowing of a plan "What plan?" The hedgehog asks her. Thinking that they didn't tell her everything, before the two get into a fight the others hold the hedgehog back "Calm it Alliana, none of us knew of a plan either" the male rabbit says to Alliana, the hedgehog, who had luckily now calmed down a bit. The group sit in thought for a while, none of them said anything to each other until finally Alliana got bored "Guys, can we have something to someone?" she asks and the other 5 look at her. She stands up and turns "I'm gonna go now, see you tomorrow!" the hedgehog starts to walk off but is stopped by the female cat "Alliana, we have school tomorrow don't we? Please don't be late for our first lessons or else" the others laugh slightly and Alliana looks back to her friend "Or else what? What are you gonna do to me, huh? Tell me Clair!" and the 4 stop laughing "Well, maybe I could start by melting/burning you" Clair responds and Alliana laughs at this "You don't have the heat, and I thought that we were friends." and the 5 watch as their friend turns back and walks off "Well, I better get going as well" the others wave to Clair "See you Clair, and I guess I should go as well" the male cat also walks off "See you September! And bye to you girls. Eve, Yia Hakatari." the rabbit nodded to the two girls, Eve the fox and Yia Hakatari the rabbit. "Bye Adam!" Eve says then she looks to Yia "See you Hakatari" she says and the two walk their separate ways home...

In the morning, the group wake up at different times. Alliana looks around her room "Early again? Trust me" and she laughs slightly to herself before having a shower and getting dressed into her usual clothes, she leaves her hair down then looks in the mirror "Look at me, tired like always. Yet I don't need much sleep because I'm not a full Mobian" she says then she runs downstairs, eats her breakfast quickly, grabs her back and runs down the road to school. Eve hears the running footsteps as she wakes up "Alliana must be first again" she comments and she watches the hedgehog run down the road towards the school, she gets changed, brushes her hair then grabs her bag and runs up "Hey Ally" she says and her friend looks over and stops running so Eve could catch up. Clair yawns as she wakes, doing the normal stuff and walking out her home where she starts walking to school, since she was quite close she didn't have to walk far unlike the others so when she got the the gates she waited for the others. Adam gets up, he sees that his younger brother was still sleeping so he gets dressed first and starts eating breakfast, when his brother comes down he nods and walked him to school before going to school himself and he meets up with Clair "Hey" the two say to each other. "YIA HAKATARI! GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" a voice calls up to the girl and she gets up "COMING MUM!" Yia calls down as she then comes downstairs "Yes mum?" she asks her only living parent "You need to hurry up and get changed, and don't spend so long out with those ''friends'' of yours. God... Your poor brother was worried about you" and she looks at her brother before looking back at her mum "OK mum, I won't" she says before going up to get changed and then grabbing her bag and a piece of toast before walking to school on her own. September gets up and gets ready for school, he just nods to his dad like he usually does before leaving the house.

Clair watches as Alliana and Eve come together, she waves to them "Hey Alliana. Hey Eve" and they wave back "Hey Clair. Hey Adam" the two say and the four wait until September comes.  
"Girls. And Adam" he says and the five walk in, knowing that Yia would be late like she always was. 5 minuets after the first lesson starts Yia walks in, she was tired and didn't like being late "Sorry I'm late" she says and sits down with her friends "Hey guys" she says and looks up to see what they were doing "Maths? Seriously? We always do Maths first" Yia complains to her friends and they laugh slightly "Don't complain Yia, we always have to do it first. You know as well as I do" Alliana reminds her and she nodded. The lesson was mainly uneventful yet the group couldn't help but get a bad feeling from six different students who also went to the school...

 **Me: This was originally meant to be shorter but who cares? You meet the main six characters in this chapter as well as a mention of six more characters. And also there are four mentioned family members but where are the others? See next time! And yes, I will be basing this from the British school which is where I live :3**


	2. A Note for All

**Here is another note from me, please enjoy or something guys.**

 **So, I am planning yet another Fanfiction! It will be a Crossover one. Like, a Mega Crossover Fanfiction. There will be a lot of Crossover things as well as OC's and there may be a lot of OOCness happening at times because I am not a perfect writer. I hope you enjoy it when I post it, for it will be AWESOME! :D**

 **Anyways, I have finally finished three Fanfictions and I hope to raise this number soon. Please enjoy and no hate! Also, you may have notices that I removed a few Fanfictions for good. They are ones that I have lost insparation for and can't really continue well anymore, please know that I am sorry about that but if I kept them up then they may never ever get updated because I have nothing to do for them. Sorry if you liked any of them at all! If you did then quickly PM me before the two weeks are up and I can't ever get them back ever. Now that I have finished with this note, time to put it up and let people know about all this stuff. More information on the Crossover Fanfiction soon!**


End file.
